Life's Treasure
by Grazyna Pawlowski
Summary: When I was seven I watched Treasure Planet and it was the first movie I watched in English...and I fell in love with it. Over time,I developed a character whom I think should be in it,and have decided to bring her to life. Id appreciate feedback on what i could do better or just thoughts in general
1. It was just by chance

"How cool is this?"

Jim mumbled to himself as he boarded the ship that was going to take him on the adventure of a lifetime.

"Jim,uh wait for me"

He ignored the calls and absentmindedly looked around. He bumped into warm soft and squishy. He looked forward and down,noticing he was stepping on another aliens tail.

"Sorry,I didn't mean-"

He quickly tried apologising,but the alien made farting noises and blew wind in his stared at the alien and blew a tuft of hair from his face. His companion,Dr. Doppler,walked up to him and stared at the alien with disbelief.

"Allow me to handle this"

He told Jim,and made the same farting noises as the his mouth and armpits.

The alien stared at him for a second and started what Jim thought was laughing. He looked at theDr who had a smug look on his face,

"I'm fluent in Flatula Jim,took 3 years of it in highschool"

Jim stared at the Dr as he walked off. He fixed up his hair and said dreamily,

"Flatula. Cool"

They both walked up to a large stone man who was barking orders,

"Good morning captain. Everything shipshape?"

Dr Doppler asked him cheerfully. The stone man turned to face them

"Shipshape it is sir" he said, "But I'm not the captain,the captains aloft"

He gestured upwards to the mast where a catlike woman was descending and flipping. She landed on her feet,meowing as she did so,leaving the Dr and Jim in awe.

"Mr Arrow,I've checked this miserable ship stem to stern and ad usual"

Her crisp British accent developed a softer tone

"Its spot on,can you get nothing wrong?" She complimented the stone man.

She turned to face the Dr and stared at him in his ridiculous suit,t

"Ah. Dr Doppler I presume?" She inquired.

As the Dr opened his mouth to speak ,there was a loud thud,followed by a crash and a lot of inn appropriate words.

"What the devil was that?!"

Mr Arrow commented

They all looked around to see what was happening,but it was Jim's eyes that settled on the large moving mass underneath a tarp and wooden boxes.

"Um...guys" he whispered and pointed at the mass

"This is the last time I try to stow away!"A muffled voice came form the heap.

Suddenly there was a flash of lilac light and the tarp melted away slowly,revealing a white mass. The mass grew taller until of was about Jim's height. Suddenly,the white mass separated like a curtain and a girl stood in front of them. She wore a black tube top,faded blue overalls, and black boots that ended all the way up her legs and were secured by large buckles at the top. Her thick, white,messy hair reached the floor and covered her left eye and her blue right one stared at them. Her Arms were covered in thick,black tribal tattoos which seemed to be moving slowly. Her body type was not slim,but not big either. She had an ample chest and wide hips accompanied by an exaggeratedly tiny waist and toned thighs.

"Excuse me,who are you?" The captain glared at her.

"I am Sam Moon,I am here to accompany you on your voyage"

Her voice sounded like it could melt metal but still enough to catch your attention,and it definitely caught Jim's.

"And why would I let you do that?" The captain raised an eyebrow

"I could be a great service to you. I cook,clean,and I have a wide array of powers"

The captain stared at her and sighed,

" the way,my name is captain Amelia. And I would like to see you all in my state room.

As they walked to the state room,Sam quickly attracted some attention amongst the males in the crew,But she quickly entered the room and the door was shut.

" OK Dr. Where is this map which was mentioned?"

The captain asked.

Dr Doppler looked over to Jim who shrugged with his hands in his pocket.

Here"

He threw a spherical object at the captain who caught of with ease and stared with wide eyed curiosity.

She walked over to a large safe and opened the door,

"Mr Hawkins, in the future,you will address me as captain or ,is that clear?"she demanded,causing Jim to roll his eyes and groan,

" Mr Hawkins?" She demanded louder and firmer

"Yes ma'am" Jim said innocently,

"And you Miss Samantha?" She turned to the girl who stood there with her arms crossed,

"Ugh,yes ma'am" she said with exaggerated sweetness causing the captain to glare at her,

"Very ,this must be left under lock and key at all times. And Dr, with the greatest possible respect," she said to the Dr," Zip your howling screamer!"

"The Dr looked at her in shock then turned to Jim and Sam who just smirked and made a sign of her finger going over her throat.

" Captain, I assure you that-"

But he was interrupted again by the captain,

"Let me make this as...monosyllabic as possible. I don't much care for this care you hired. They're..."

She thought for a while,

"How did I describe them Arrow,I said something rather good this morning before coffee?"

And Mr Arrow played along,

"A ludicrous parcel of drivelling galoots..ma'am"

There you go. Poetry" she said quiete satisfied. But the Dr wasn't having it...they then proceeded to argue.

Jim looked over at the Sam who was holding the edge of her hair and was finger combing it,

"Hey,Sam,I'm Jim"

He tried to make it less awkward between them by breaking the ice,

"Hello Jim,what are you doing on this ship?" She stared at him with her blue eye.

Jim looked down at her arms and noticed the tattoos slowly moving on their own and was in aweof them,

"Um Jim,you there?" Sam smiled at him

"Yeah,yeah,just admiringsomething" he said dreamily and stared at her face.

"She is so pretty! Say something..no don't ...wait,what?!" He debated with himself in his head.

"Well thank you for the compliment" he heard her say.

He looked over at her but she turned and was facing forward so he only saw the side of her face.

"Did she just-?" He thought,

"Read your mind?" She said out loud," yes I did,sorry" she smirked.

"Cool" Jim smiled.

Sam grinned and Jim looked at her and noticed her white mane turning a slight shade of pink. She quickly grabbed of and smoothed of down,muttering to herself,

"No,not now!"

Jim shrugged and walked over to a large pendelum,grabbed it and watched absentmindedly as it swung around.

"Mr Hawkins's and Miss Moon will be working for the cook Mr Silver"

Jim heard the captain say,

"Wait,what,the cook!"He sputtered,

"You can't be serious!" Sam whined,

"Well,sorry but I've made my decision. Mr Arrow"

Mr Arrow gestured to the door,

"Shall we,gentlemen and lady"

And they quickly shuffled out the door.

"This is so unfair" Sam yelled and her hair started floating upward and turned bright red,making it look like fire.

"Whoa" Jim exclaimed as he and the Dr stared at her back and at her bright red hair,

"There will be no tantrums on this ship young lady!",

Mr Arrow warned her. They saw her crack her neck bit her hair slowly turned white from the roots to the tip,then float gracefully down to it's original position on her back.

" That was ...interesting" the Dr commented as they followed Mr Arrow across the deck.

They went down the steps into the galley where they heard whistling echoing off walls,

"Mr Silver?" Mr Arrow commanded and a large man chuckled loudly,"Why Mr Arrow sir" they saw him wipe his hands on his apron,"Bringing in such distinguished looking ents to grace my humble galley. Had I known I'd have tucked in me shirt" he proceeded to playfully tuck in his shirt and walk across the room.

Jim looked at him and saw his right leg,right arm,and nearly the entire right side of his head was mechanical,

"A cyborg!" He exclaimed quietly

" There is one more person Mr Silver to help you but she seems to have vanished somewhere " he searched around,

"Oh a lady is it.I haven't seen a pretty lass in a long while. Unless she's an ugly one then,I've got plenty of that back home!" He let out a hearty chuckle,

"I am not ugly!" A loud voice said from being them.

They turned around and saw Sam standing in the doorway of galley. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and the short tufts of hair still covered her right eye. She walked down the stairs and stood behind Mr. Arrow.

"Oh we can see that lass" he patted her head but she grabbed his large,meaty arm and squeezed,causing him to wince,

"Don't. Touch. " she said slowly then released her grip,

For such a little one, she's got the strength of at least 50 men in her!" He chuckled

She shook her head and looked around, "I haven't been on a ship in years it's so much tastier than I remember. " and she walked around.

Mr arrow pushed forward the Dr and introduced him,

"This is Dr Doppler, the financier of our voyage. And Silver analysed him with his laser eye.

"love the outfit Doc " he said as he scanned him, making the Dr uneasy.

"Thank you I'm, love the eye" the Dr said,trhing his harder to hide his modesty. He pushed Jim forward, "And this young lady is Jim Hawkins "

Silver pushed his mechanical hand towards him in an effort to make friends. But Jim only glared at his hand and Silver quickly pulled it away.

"Well, this is officially awkward" Sam piped up from the top of the counter, "So I'm going up on the deck" and she sashayed out of the galley with her hair flowing behind her.

(I'm skipping this whole Jim and Silver scene cause I found it really boring .sorry not sorry)

Jim ran up the stairs into the glaring sunlight and looked around,

"Hey I was wondering where you were"

He heard a soft smooth voice from behind. He turned around quickly and saw Sam standing behind him with her hands on her hips,

"so, what you on this ship for? " she asked while giving him an electric stare with her sky blue eye,

"Um, I can't tell you" he said with a bit of hesitation

She stared at him as if peering into his soul then suddenly groaned,

"Really? Fine,i can respect privacy. "

Suddenly the ship started moving upwards and Jim was floating as was everyone else on the ship

Sam smiled widely showing perfect teeth, "Cool! " she exclaimed and started doing flips in the air,"Flying without energy feels so good" she relaxed back and Jim looked at her with confusion and a slight smile on his face,

"what do u mean,without energy? "

And she floated over him, "Oh well I can fly, naturally" She was about to explain further but suddenly the gravity returned and everyone dropped down, except her.

Jim looked up where she was floating and his jaw dropped, "How r u doing that? " He asked with wide open eyes. Sam floated down and put her feet on the floor, her heels clicking the wood,

"Well,my mom could do it, so I can too. It's natural. " and she shrugged and jumped up and crossed her legs in the air."See?" And she drifted slowly in circles around him

Jim stared at her in amazement,he'd never seen anyone fly without help of any kind. He was about to ask her if she could show him. When they were all jerked forward by the ship blasting off the dock.

The ship reached cruising altitude and everyone started walking around. Sam watched as Jim climbed the ropes and hung off the side of the boat.

Suddenly a pod of space whales appeared and everyone stopped to take in the scene. Sam flew up to Jim's side and stared with him.

"Space whales" she said dreamily,"we had so many back home. I'd fly with them till they went so high I ran out of air and had to come back down"

Jim watched as she stared into the blackness of space and her hair fluttered lightly,

"Where's home?",he asked directly, noticing the nostalgia in her eyes

She blinked fast and brushed her fingers through her hair," is somewhere I haven't seen in a while" she looked at her boots

"Do you miss it?" Jim asked, sympathy in his voice,

Sam looked up at him with her one,wide visible eye,"Sometimes"

They were interrupted by a loud booming voice," akimbo,Sammy?"

They turned around and faced Silver who had his hands behind his back,"I've got two friends I'd like ya to meet" he bellowed

Jim and Sam looked around him to spot his so called friends,but nobody was around

"Jimbo,meet Mrs mop,and Mr bucket" and he threw a mop and bucket at Jim.

"And Sammy" he stared right at Sam,"Meet their kids, Scrubber and bucket junior" he tossed a scrubbing brush and bucket at her.

Sam groaned loudly and floated down to get water from a nearby barrel.

Jim also filled his bucket and proceeded to mop the deck and Sam stood a few feet from him and knelt down to scrub.

"I came for an adventure,not to be a maid" he heard her grumbling and he smiled to himself,"If I wanted to be a maid,I'd have stayed in Armanus prime,at least the pays good there"

Jim chuckled to himself and turned around just enough to see her in his peripheral vision. He thought she was the only person to make scrubbing look good. Everything about her was just... perfect.

A big, burly sailor bumped into Jim,nearly knocking him over.

"Watch it twerp" he growled at Jim

"You watch were you're going jerkface" Sam piped up and walked up to the sailor

They sized each other up,even tho Sam was half his height,

"Don't try to be brave girl. I will mop the floor with you" the sailor threatened

Sam just floated up to his face,"I could destroy you if I wanted" she said in a low voice

This clearly made the sailor angry because he raised his and to slap her,but she put her hand on his forehead,causing him to freeze in mid slap.

A few seconds after, he fell to the ground whimpering and crying.

Sam floated over to Jim and out her feet on the ground. Jim looked past her to the crying sailor,"What did you do?" He asked in shock

She turned back at the sailor and shrugged,"Found his deepest, darkest fears and manifested them all at once so he relieved every moment again at once"

Jim looked at her in awe and thought,"Who is this girl or rather...what is she?"


	2. It begins

~Sams p.o.v~

"I can't believe it's finally happening!!!"

I thought excitedly as I stared into the darkness of space.I stroked the red streak in my hair. Sudden pain in my chest hit me,

"I'm doing it dad" I whispered to myself as tears filled my eyes.

"Hey.Sam"I heard someone calling my name.i turned around to face Jim who was mopping the floor.

"Yeah what?" I wiped my face and stared at him

"I was just wondering,Why do you walk if you can fly? If I could fly,my feet would never touch the ground" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and grinned,"My dad couldn't fly,he was a Helian,my mom was Lunar. So I kinda just walked around with my dad a lot"

"Woah!! You're parents were interspecies? They could've been killed!" He stared at me with shock

"Yeah,ik,but I guess love conquers all" I reached in my front pocket and pulled out an old rusted locket and walked over to him

"See??" I showed him a picture of my parents and a 4 year old me

"You look just like your mom" he whispered,"and you have her hair too" he held the locket

"Yeah ik,I got most of my moms features,but I guess I got some things from my dad"

He handed me back the locket,"Oh yeah? Like what???"

"Well for starters,my streak" I held it up,"also..." my hands burst into flames and I held them up. Jim staggered back a little,

"How'd you do that!?" He exclaimed

"Like I said,my dad was a Helian,the sun people,so they control fire in all its forms;plasma,lava all that good stuff"

Jim stared at my hands and I turned them around for him to see,

"Oh it changes colors too" the flames turned red,orange then blue before finally going out,

"My dad could make it white hot,but I haven't gotten there yet,but I will" I said confidently

"Oh. I can also do this" My red streak lifted up and rubbed his face and he touched it,"Kinda like a third arm" he rubbed it and I felt the sensation all through my head and body,"Ok that's enough " I chuckled

"Well,well.I leave you alone for an hour and you two are already picking fights " we heard a deep voice bellow behind us.We turned around and saw Silver dumping out a pot full of leftovers,

"Didn't your pops ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully ?"

I looked over at Jim whose face became stone hard,"No"

He said quietly,"He left " and he walked over to the side of the ship

"Ohhh" Silver rubbed his chin,"Sorry lad" he stood next to him

I put my hand in my pocket and rubbed my locket,"Mom.Dad. I wish you could be here. You'd be so proud of me" I walked over to the opposite side of the ship and stared into space,"I hope this is worth it" I said out loud

"Sammy!" Silver shouted causing my hair to literally jump up with surprise

"What?" I walked up to him. He pushed Jim closer to me,

"The two of you are going under my wing. I'm teaching you everything ik and more"

I turned to Jim and gestured to Silver,"Did you two plan this or something?" I asked in a panic and Silver patted my head with his meaty arm,

"Don't worry lass,you'll do just fine."

He laughed a deep hearty laugh and sauntered off into the galley leaving us standing there

"Ugh" I grunted and ran my fingers through my already messy hair."Great just great" I complained as I took off my boots one by one,I come for an adventure and I get chores,aunt Khama was right,nobody takes me seriously"

I unbuckled my overalls and let the top hang over my waist so my torso was exposed.

~General p.o.v~

Jim stared at Sam as she rubbed her bare stomach,which was the flattest thing he'd ever seen. The right half of her entire body was covered with thick tattoos that barely showed skin and her left half was clean and untouched,not even scars or scabs. She walked over to the side of the ship and sat on the edge,

"What am I doing here?" She muttered and Jim walked up to her,

"What's wrong?" She looked up and her visible eye stared into his soul,

She blinked,"I always told my dad I'd be an adventurer like him and we'd be rich and famous,but here I am,a maid"

Jim sat on her right,"I'm sure he's proud of you wherever he is" and she smiles gently at him. A light breeze fluttered her hair in his direction and tickled his face,

"You should probably tie your hair up or something before it snags in something " he laughed

Sam touched her hair and giggled,"You're probably right"

This was Jims chance to see her full face

He watched her reach into her pocket and pull out a long piece of rope. She closed her eyes,tilted all her hair back and secured it with the rope. She lifted her hair back and some short strands fell on her face.She opened her eyes and pulled her red streak out so it landed on the floor,

"better?" Jim asked and she turned to face him and smirked"Lil bit"

Jim nearly jumped off the ship,"you're eye?" He said with shock,"what's wrong with it?"

Sam blinked at him,"What're you?...ohhhhhh" she snorted,"Yeah it happens "

Jim stared at her face one eye,a normal sky blue,but the other a glowing,neon purple,"Does it hurt??" He endured,

Sam giggled,"No it doesn't ya crazy! My moms eyes were purple,but my dads were blue,so I guess I got both. It does help me see in the dark though"

Jim stared at her face and finally saw it in all its glory. She had a square face and soft features. Her eyes were big and round with long full eyelashes and were framed by thick eyebrows. Her neck had the same pattern of tattoos on her body,

"You're tattoos" Jim pointed out,"Why so many?"

Sam looked at her arm and sighed,

"They hide my scars"

Jim twiddled his thumbs, "What happened?"

She stood up suddenly and picked up her boots,

"Goodnight Jim" and she walked off into the valley leaving Jim sitting on the side of the ship,

"Goodnight...Sam" he mumbled


	3. Broken

"Wake up you maggots!" A loud voice boomed in the galley

Everyone jumped up in their hammocks including Sam and Jim.Sam junped from her hammock and hit the ceiling and clutched her chest breathing rapidly. Jim fell out of the hammock and groaned. Everyone looked up at Silver standing at the door of the stairs,

"Oh good,you're all up.Jimbo,Sammy, up with me!" And he climbed up and out

Sam drifted slowly down and hovered above the ground running her hand over her face and stomach,

"It's too early for this" she frowned and buckled her overalls and picked up her boots. Jim tucked in. His shirt and smoothed his hair,

"Let's get this over with" he grunted and started walking up the stairs with Sam floating behind him securing her long ponytail. They emerged out of the valley and into the blinding sunlight, "Why does the sun exists?" Sam groaned and put her feet on the ground and walked over to Silver

"Did you sleep alright?" He asked sarcastically and they just stared at him, "we've got a busy day ahead of us,or should I say,ahead of you" he chuckled

Sam lifted her legs up and crossed them, "Can I go back to bed? I was talking to my aunt "

They both stared confusingly at her,"Oh I use telepathy to talk to my family in my dreams" she explained

Jim smiled a little bit and faced Silver again who was holding up two scrapers,

"Both of ya are gonna take off all the barnacles at the bottom of this boat."

Sam stretched and yawned,"easy,I'll be done in no time" she uncrossed her legs. Silver chuckled,"Oh no lass,without yer powers"

Sams hair seemed to turn grey, "What?!" She sputtered floating up to Silvers face, "You're not serious!?" But Silver only grinned, "and to make sure of that,you'll be putting this on" he held up a small bracelet in his cyborg hand and quickly clamped it onto Sams wrist. A small light turned green and Sam quickly fell to the floor. Her white hair started turning as red as her streak from the roots down. She lifted her head and stared at her hair which was all over the floor, "I'm normal" she whispered and stood up, "Silver, I need a mirror!"

Silver turned his arm into a small mirror and Sam stared at herself, "My eye" she put her hand in her left cheek, "Its blue"

"Ok enough lollygagging. Time for work" Silver boomed and tosses them the scrapers

They walked over to the side of the ship where a plank tied to rope was waiting. They sat on it and Silver lowered them down to the bottom of the ship where it was covered in barnacles,

"This will take all day!" Jim protested

"I know!" Sam also whines, "But at least we get some alone time"

With that statement,Jim's eyes opened wide and his face got hot.

They started scraping the barnacles which held on for dear life, "If I had my powers,I'd just melt them off" Sam groaned as she pryed at one that seemed extraordinarily hard.

"Let's get this over with,complaining will get us nowhere" Jim flicked one off.

"This darn bracelet" Sam clawed at it on her arm but it didn't come off. She used the scraper to try and pry it open,

"Sam,you're going to hurt yourself" Jim tilted his head at her,

"I've got this Jim" she continued to hack at it. Jim continued scraping the barnacles. Suddenly there was a loud clang and he turned just in Time to see Sams hair turn it's normal white shade and her eye get it's purlple glow,

"Oh all the POWER!" She yelled and her hair floated around her. She placed her hands on the ship and with a thud all the barnacles fell off,

"I told you it'll be easier" she smirked and her hair relaxed back to it's normal position. Jim stared at her with open mouth and wide eyes, "She's insane,but I like it" he thought

"Since we might be here a while,let's get to know each other" she rubbed her neck, "Tell me about yourself"

Jim sat on the plank and let his left leg dangle over the edge,

"My mom and I own an inn back on Montressor,but I just caused a lot of problems.My dad left when I was a kid. He was never around anyway" his voice drifted off and he stared at the clouds.

"I'm sorry" Sam sat in front of him and crossed her legs, " My parents..." she choked, " They were killed the night before my 5th birthday. Pirates attacked our ship and my mom hid me in a lifeboat and I saw them get shot" her eyes filled with tears. Jim looked at her and pressed his lips together,

"Cmon. Happy thoughts" he smiled and reached over to wipe her tears. Sam chuckled and wiped her face, "You're right,they wouldn't want me crying" she sniffles

"Do you know how they met?" Jim asked, "I'm curious about how a Helian and Lunar met"

Sam giggled and nodded, "It's a really weird story" but Jim leaned forward, "I'm all ears" he smirked

"How bout I just show you" she held her hand out which Jim took

~Flashback time!!!!!~

 _"Put you're backs into it" a slave driver yelled from above a hill looking over countless men digging up rocks._

 _"Man this bites,why are we working for that stiff!" A worker exclaimed. He was tall with tan skin. Flaming red hair cascaded down his neck in long dreadlocks and his eyes were a piercing blue like the center of a gas flame._

 _"If I were in charge,we'd have free food and never work" he chuckled, "Am I right my friend?" He looked at another shorter worker by his side who only groaned_

 _"Appollo! Front and center now!" The slave driver yelled and the worker dropped his shovel and walked up the hill to meet the shorter,fatter man_

 _"King needs you in the castle,get in" he gestured to an open car which Appollo sat in,relishing the cool air around him._

 _A short while later,they reached the huge marble castle and the car went through the gate and stopped in a courtyard. Appollo stepped out and looked around in awe, "woah" he gasped running his hands through this hair,_

 _"Clean yourself up,the king isn't going to accept you like this" the slave driver grunted._

 _Appollo rolled his eyes and tilted his head back causing his dreadlocks to touch the his knees. He wrapped his hair up in a messy bun and buckled up his overalls'_

 _"Happy?" He asked with exaggerated sweetness and the slave driver gave him a once over, "Follow me" he walked into the castle_

 _They entered a giant gold room with marble flooring,the ceiling was on fire and flames of all different colors danced around the room_

 _"Ah,Helios.I see you found someone" the king bellowed in his scratchy voice and gestured to the slave driver,_

 _"Yes your highness,strongest worker in the field" he pushed Appollo towards the Kings throne, "Your highness" Appollo bowed and his bun came undone and sprawled all over the floor, "I am so sorry" he started panicking and scooping up the ends of his hair_

 _"Oh it's quite alright" the king laughed, "between you and me, I had a long mane too before I was king" he winked and Appollo smirked_

 _"Onto business. My dear boy I need a bodyguard" the king got off his throne and walked up to Appollo who stood a good two feet above the man,_

 _"A bodyguard for a special visitor. The queen of the planet Luna of the Delta system is coming for a business meeting. It is a long trip and the Lunars are well known for their hair and skin and powers. They cost a fortune on the black market and Helia is a dangerous planet my boy,so we need a bodyguard. But the castle guards look too intimidating and cannot relate to normal people so we need you to bring some charm"_

 _Appollo ran his fingers through his hair, "What if I mess up and something happens. I'm a bit of a klutz. Being 6 foot 9 isn't without its difficulties" he chuckled_

 _"My boy you'll be fine" the king laughed and patted his chest, "she'll be here any minute now so prepare yourself "_

 _"What?!" Appollo shouted, "Don't I need some armor or some-" He was interrupted by a loud trumpet and a voice boomed over the loudspeaker, "Presenting her royal highness,Queen Ellanora Zephyr Sky!" And the doors opened and 3 pale ,armored women with long white hair held up in high ponytails walked forward. Appollo leaned to the side and saw a cloaked figure walking behind them. The women stepped to the side and the figure walked up to the king,_

 _"Your highness" a low,sultry voice said softly, "It's an honor" and the figure curtsied,_

 _"Ella! So glad you could make it!" The king bellowed and walked up to hug the figure, "let's see that pretty face of yours"_

 _Ella grabbed the ends of her cloak and pulled it down,revealing long white hair,tan skin and glowing purple eyes. Appollo stared at her, "She's beautiful" he thought_

"And that's how they met" Sam shook Jim out of her memories,

Jim rubbed his eyes and looked up at Sam, "How do you have these?" And she shrugged, "I have all their memories cause of our link. And it's not pleasant knowing that your dads been, "around"" she shuddered

"Better put this bracelet back before Silver has a fit" she bent over to pick the bracelet and clamped it back on her right wrist. Her hair went back to its flame red and her eye slowly turned blue, "Like this,she looks more like her father" Jim thought

"Finished already are ya" they heard Silver he'll from above and the plank started moving upwards. Silver stood in front of them as they climbed into the ship, "Now we gotta peel potatoes for the crew. Let's go" he walked into the galley where 3 huge barrels of potatoes were waiting, "Sammy,Jimbo, you take one barrel. I'll do one" he gave them both peelers and they sat on two boxes,

"Silver,can you take this off" Sam lifted her wrist,

"Oh. I almost forgot" he slapped his forehead


End file.
